Don't Let Go
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Ventus and his family moved to a new town. The only friend he has is Aqua while his brothers have none. Things take a turn for the worse when Ven meets Terra and his gang. As well as Ven's past comes bac to stalk him.Ven/Terra,AkuRoku and Cleon.R
1. Moving Day

Chapter One: **Moving Day**

**Author's Note: Here's another yaoi story for your enjoyment. Yes I'll still be working on Dragon and Wolves ^^**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Roxas: And she never will…ever**

**Me: -sniff-**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), Lemons (in later chapters), Stalking, Violence (lots of it in later chapters)**

**~On to the story~**

He despised this day; he absolutely hated his life right now. The reason why? His parents were making them move away from their home in Hollow Bastion to a place father away called Destiny Islands.

"VEN!" The spiky haired blonde heard someone shout from downstairs. Ven groaned in frustration, he didn't want to leave, but all his belongings had been packed up and shipped off to Destiny Islands, so he really had no excuse for hanging around up here but he didn't want to go down and join his family either.

"VENTUS! Get your ass down here!" He heard his eldest brother yell angrily. Ventus wasn't an only child he was part of a triplet.

His elder brother was Cloud and his younger brother was Roxas, he was the middle child. Ventus and Roxas had the same spiky blonde hair, Cloud was also a blonde but his hair was spikier than theirs. One of the only differences between the triplets was that Cloud had inherited all the tall genes in the family. They all had blue eyes ranging in tones. Roxas had icy blue, Ven had electric blue and Cloud had stormy blue.

"Coming! Coming!" Ven shouted back. He wasn't usually so against going to see new places and making new friends, but under his family's circumstances he wasn't so excited.

"We'll at least I´ll have Aqua." Ventus murmured to himself as he headed downstairs.

Aqua was his best friend who had moved to Destiny Islands a couple of years back. The blonde still kept in touch with her every other day and she was very excited about him moving there.

"About time Ven." Cloud murmured.

"You ready to go honey?" Their mother asked.

"I guess." Ven sighed.

The taxi that had been waiting for them for almost 20 minutes honked impatiently announcing that they had to get to the airport.

X-X-X

The family spent about eight tiring hours in the plane before landing at the airport and another half an hour to get to their new house. It was about six in the morning of the next day when they arrived at home since the plane had left in the afternoon of the day before. Unfortunately for Ventus he was close to passing out from exhaustion at this point.

_I hate trips. _He decided in his mind.

"Well here we are…finally." Their father announced.

Cloud remained silent; Ventus murmured a weak 'Hooray' and Roxas just silently gazed out the car window.

"Come on kids, cheer up this will be for the better."

Again Cloud said nothing and got out of the car.

"Whatever." Ven said as he followed the eldest of the triplets out of the car.

"Cheer up my ass." Roxas grumbled as he followed his brothers out.

"Roxas! Language!" Their mother warned.

X-X-X

It took a good amount of time for the Strifes to get partly settled. Ven looked at the clock and saw that it was still early so he decided to give Aqua a call.

The young blonde locked himself up in his room and picked up his cell phone clicking on Aqua's name as he lay down on the bed and waited.

One ring, Two rings, Th—

**Hello? **

"Hey Aqua, it's me Ven." The blonde answered

**Of course it's you, so how was the move?**

"Like hell." Ven mumbled.

**Will I see you anywhere? **She sounded hopeful and it made Ven smile slightly.

"In school probably. I and Roxas have to go to school tomorrow. I think"

**You think? **She sounded confused now.

"You know the move has frazzled my brain so I am not sure."

**Tomorrow is Wednesday so you better check.**

"I'll go ask my parents. I'll see you soon Aqua."

**Bye Ven. **She said and hung up.

The blonde gave a long tired sigh as he pushed himself up from the bed setting his phone down.

"Mom?" he called as he stepped out of his room.

"In the kitchen Ven!" She called back. Ventus followed her voice and wandered into the kitchen.

"I have a question." The blonde asked running a hand through his untamable spiky hair.

"What is it sweetie?" His mom asked as she looked up from a box.

"Me and Roxas start school tomorrow right?" The young blonde asked with a sheepishly.

"Yes. So make sure you get up early. Or else Cloud will wake you up with that obnoxious way of his. Neither I or your father will be home to drive you." She replied.

"Why can't Cloud drive us?" Ventus objected.

"For one he's going job hunting and two there's not enough room on that deathtrap of his for three people." She said simply and went back to rummaging through the box.

_Great…first day of school and we have to walk. _Ven thought irritably.

He turned around and headed to his little brother's room and knocked on the close door. He knew for a fact that Roxas was having a harder time with the move than the rest of them.

"What do you want?" Came the sharp reply from within the room.

"It's me Ven." Ventus spoke softly.

There was silence for a while, then the door opened revealing an upset looking Roxas.

"Can I come in?" The elder blonde asked.

Roxas nodded sharply and stepped inside. Ven walked in and noticed that his younger brother was all ready for bed even though it was still early; it had been a long day though.

"What's bugging you Rox?" Ven asked as he sat on the edge of his little brother's bed. The younger blonde climbed on said bed and looked away from Ventus.

"I know you are upset because you had to leave all your friends behind, but on the bright side you'll get to make new friends here." The older twin said softly.

"Easy for you to say. You already have a best friend here." Roxas spat referring to Aqua. Ventus winced slightly.

"How about I help you make friends? How does that sound?" Ven asked.

Roxas looked uncertainly at his older brother and simply shrugged. En took that as a yes.

"Don't worry I'll help you Rox." He said.

Roxas gave a tired sigh and nodded his head, the younger blonde trusted Ventus with his life.

"Can you stay here for the night Ven?" The sleepy blonde asked.

"No problem little bro." Ventus said.

**A/N: How'd ya like that it was something I came up with in school.**

**Ventus: Remember to review you'll make us feel important**

**Me: And there cookies. Lots of cookies.**


	2. School and Twin Mischief

Chapter Two: **School and Twin Mischief**

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Special Thanks To: Zeni S. Master you get a cookie! And yes this story will go on until the end ^^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own KH.**

**Ventus: And she never ever will**

**Me: -sigh- you're so cruel –weep-**

**~On to the Story~**

"VEN! ROXAS!" Cloud's yell resounded throughout the house. The groggy twins were woken up with a start.

_Great… _Ven thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're going to be late!" Cloud's yell came again.

"Coming! Coming! Stop yelling!" Ventus yelled back. Meanwhile Roxas was already up and about looking like he wanted to go back to sleep as well as having a murderous look on his face.

"Boy what a wakeup call." The youngest of the triplets grumbled. Ventus just laughed and got up.

"See you in the kitchen Roxas." Ven said as he walked out of the room.

X-X-X

After having breakfast Cloud shoved his two younger brothers out the door. The pair was now walking to their new school. Ventus as usual was a little jumpy as if he felt like they were being followed. Roxas simply acted as if his older brother's jumpiness was a normal everyday thing.

Ventus's outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and faded ripped jeans, a hoodie and a checkered wrist band.

Roxas on the other hand wore a black t-shirt and grey jeans.

"Ugh I hate new schools." The younger of the two complained as they entered the schoolyard and headed towards the main office.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Rox." The elder of the identical twins said. Roxas just remained silent.

"VEN!" They heard a female voice shout and suddenly Roxas was glomped before he could turn around to face his assailant. Ventus burst out laughing at his little brother.

"Aqua am over here." Ven spoke up between laughs. Much to the annoyed Roxas's relief Aqua switched her target to the actual Ventus.

"Sorry you two look so much alike." The blunette said.

"And here I thought you would learn to differentiate us. Since you **are** my best friend." Ven said in mock hurt.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. We have to go check in with the office." The older blonde said. She nodded and waved as they walked past.

"See you at lunch you two!" the blunette called after them.

X-X-X

Ventus was talking to the girl at the front desk while Roxas just hung around in the background.

"Hello. My brother and I are new here, we need our schedules." The elder twin said.

"Names please?" She asked.

"My name is Ventus Strife and my brother here is Roxas Strife." Ven said.

The girl shuffled through a mountain of papers and handed some papers to Ventus.

"You better hurry and find your classes. The first bell is going to ring in a bit."

The elder blonde simply nodded and led his little brother out of the office and into the building stopping to compare schedules.

"Great we have almost every other class together." Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go. First period is waiting." The elder blonde said dragging his brother to find their class.

X-X-X

The two brothers stood before the teacher having been a few minutes late since Ventus actually got lost in the small school. The brunette teacher named Leon Leonhart didn't look bothered by the tardy of the new students, after checking their schedules he looked at them.

"Kids, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" Leon said. The twins looked a bit embarrassed, but Ventus picked up enough courage for the both of them.

"Hello, my name is Ventus Strife, but you can call me Ven. And my brother here is Roxas Strife. We just moved here from Hollow Bastion." The blonde spoke not taking his curious eyes off the students.

The students began to murmur things amongst themselves.

"Okay kids take a seat anywhere. Class settle down." Leon said. Ven took a curious glance around not seeing Aqua anywhere and led his little brother to two empty seats that were next to each other. The students looked at them with curious glances.

The lecture the brunette teacher was giving went on smoothly until Ven´s phone blasted rock music into the silent classroom making him shoot out of his seat

"Sorry Mr. Leonhart! I have to take this it might be an emergency." The blonde student called as he rushed out of the classroom. He carefully answered his phone.

**I was fearing you wouldn't pick up Ventus. **A mysterious and malevolent voice spoke from the other line.

"You!" Ven exclaimed as his eyes shot wide open. "What do you want!"

**Simply checking up on you. You think moving away would make it harder for me to find you? You are so very wrong Ventus.**

"Stay away from us!" Ven shouted into the receiver.

**Or what? What can you do?**

"Just stay away or you'll regret messing with my family." Ventus spat into the phone and hung up setting his phone on vibrate.

The blonde was pale as a ghost and carried a shocked expression as he entered the classroom.

"Everything alright?" The brunette teacher asked looking over from the board.

"I-I don't know." He replied as he took his seat again. Leon resumed with the lesson looking slightly concerned deciding he would phone the boy's parents after school.

"Pssst" Roxas whispered chucking a paper ball at his brother trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" He replied distantly.

"Who called? You look like you've see a ghost." The younger blonde whispered.

"**He** called; I think **he** has found us." Ven whispered back.

"Oh? Do you mean Va—"Roxas was silenced by Ven slapping his hand over his little brother's mouth.

"Don't say **his **name!" Ventus hissed.

"Strife! Both of you. Is there a problem here?" Leon snapped walking over to the twins.

"Sorry Mr. Leonhart I'm just worried about that phone call I got." Ven answered truthfully shooting his brother a glare to shut him up.

"Talk about it after class not during it." The brunette teacher warned before going back to the board

X-X-X

The following classes passed by slowly because he kept thinking about the call he received.

"Veeen!" He heard a female voice call trying to snap him out of his daze. 4th period was his and Aqua's free period.

"Huh?" the blonde mumbled looking confusedly at his bluenette friend. It was a lucky thing that he had her for free period.

"You zoned out on me. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried." Ven murmured.

"About what?" Aqua asked putting a hand on Ven's shoulder.

"I got a call from **him **during first period." He replied. Aqua already knew about his past so he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Does he know where you are?" the bluenette asked worried.

"I don't know, but it's only a matter of time before **he** finds out." The trouble blonde sighed putting his face in his hands. Aqua rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It'll be alright. Try not to worry about it until you know for sure that **he's **found you." The bluenette said.

They stopped walking since they had asked the free period teacher for permission to wander around the hallway only.

"I'll try Aqua." Ventus sighed.

The bluenette smiled at him brightly and he couldn't help but to smile back. She kinda had that effect on people.

"So Aqua do you have any other friends here?" The blonde asked.

"Uh…yeah" She said slightly nervously. This made Ventus raise an eyebrow at her.

"Aqua is there something you aren't telling me?" Ventus said suspiciously.

"No, no its nothing like that it's just…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Ven interrupted her.

"Your friends aren't a good influence. So you don't want to get me in problems." He said.

"You can meet them at lunch. Just don't get too close to them." The bluenette said.

Ventus was about to say something when a sudden explosion rattled he building. It seemed to emanate from the chemistry lab. The blonde met his friend's eyes with a confused look. Minutes later a blur of yellow, black and grey came shooting past them at top speed.

"MR. STRIFE!" A bellow came from down the hall. Ventus and Aqua froze on the spot, the blonde shooting looks towards where his brother had gone to.

**A/N: How was that amazing wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Terra: Please…review.**

**Me: There's tons of cookies….and lemons…**

**~Reviews are love~**


	3. Earth and Wind

Chapter Three: **Earth and Wind**

**Author's note: Here is the chapter of destiny because it all goes downwards from here. I have news this story has become my baby and I won't be working on anything else until I finish this story!**

**Special Thanks To: Zeni S. Master for reviewing more cookies for chu ^^. Your reviews make me really excited to write the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own KH.**

**Cloud: Never. Going. To. Happen**

**Me: T-T **

**~On to the Story~**

"Uh-oh, I don't like where this is going." Ven said shooting another glance to where his little brother disappeared.

"I think you should run Ven." Aqua said looking over at the chemistry teacher whom was stalking angrily towards Ven, covered in head to toe in soot.

"No time Aqua. I guess I'll have to undo this myself." The blonde student sighed.

The angry chemistry teacher grasped Ven's arm in a death grip making the young blonde grit his teeth.

"Come on you brat, we're going to the principal's office." The teacher snarled.

"I think you are mistaken. I am not Roxas Strife." Ventus said simply.

"Oh! A liar too! I'll get you expelled!" he barked out.

"I don't think you understand. Roxas Strife is my twin brother, I am Ventus Strife." The young blonde said calmly. Aqua on the other hand was ready to step in at any second.

"Ventus? Aren't you in my second period class?" the teacher said.

"Yes. You're after my brother Roxas." Ven said with a smirk.

"I am terribly sorry Ventus." He said and backed off. The blonde just rolled his eyes and shook his head. His bluenette friend let out a relieve sigh as the teacher left.

X-X-X

Lunch time rolled around and the two friends left to the cafeteria. Aqua led Ven to the lunch line to get some lunch. The bluenette seemed jumpy much like when Ventus went outside.

"Why are you so nervous Aqua? You know I can take care of myself." The blonde reassured as his little brother walked up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas said looking like he'd done something mischievous.

"Nothing, Aqua here is just nervous about me meeting her friends because she says they are a bad influence." The elder of the two brothers replied.

"Oh. Ven can take care of himself Aqua." The younger twin replied.

"So I hear." The bluenette said.

"Rox didn't the chemistry teacher catch you?" Ven asked.

"I got away in time. Sorry for almost getting you in trouble back there." The younger blonde apologized.

"You'll be in hell tomorrow, you know."He replied.

They waited for Roxas to buy his lunch before Aqua led them to a table that held three people on it. The bluenette nervously sat down next to a brunette teen. Ventus sat besides Aqua and Roxas sat besides his brother. Ven looked curiously at each person sitting around the table.

One was a muscular silver haired teen with aqua colored irises; the boy sitting next to him was lanky, really thin and probably taller than any of them when standing. He also had a mane of spiky red hair, emerald green eyes and a teardrop tattoo under each. And he was staring at Roxas making him very uncomfortable. The third teen and probably the leader of the rest looked a bit on the muscular side and was probably tall too –well to the twins anyone looked taller than them- he had brown hair and mystic blue eyes and had a passive expression on his face.

The two twins stayed calm and collected under the scrutiny of the three boys.

"Aqua who are these two noobs?" the brunette asked.

"Uhm this is my best friend Ventus and his little brother Roxas." The blunette said pointing at each respectively.

"I see." The brunette student mumbled.

Ventus felt his little brother flinch under the intense scrutinizing gaze of the redhead; this drew Ven's protective side out a bit.

"Hey, you redhead take a picture it'll last longer." Ven said sourly putting a hand on his brother's knee. The redhead turned his head to glare at the elder twin, but the blonde didn't seem fazed by it.

"Ven please don't encourage him." Aqua said as she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"So Aqua you didn't introduce your friends to us." He said changing the subject.

"Oh! This is Terra the gang leader." She said pointing to the brunette who in turn gave a curt nod.

"And these are Axel and Riku, two of the gang members." She continued pointing at each respectively.

"Gang?" The twins said in unison making Aqua giggle.

"Yeah. That's why I said they weren't a good influence on you guys." She said.

"Aqua you know I've faced much more dangerous things than a school gang." The blonde said.

"Yeah but…." The bluenette found herself being interrupted by Ven for the second time that day.

"Don't you trust me Aqua?" Ven asked with a hurt expression.

The bluenette looked down at the table for a few heartbeats and then ruffled his already wild hair.

"Hey, hey." Ven groaned.

"Ventus, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Terra asked suddenly.

"Ven. Call me Ven." He corrected.

Aqua was shaking her head at Terra mouthing the word 'no' at him. The brunette simply chuckled a bit and put a hand on Aqua's shoulder to calm her

"Let's go." Terra said in a suspicious manner as he got up and motioned for Ven to follow him. This alarmed the twins and made Ven go into high alert.

"Fine, but if you try anything I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you." The young blonde said with warning in his tone.

"Be careful Ven." Aqua said. Ventus threw her a smile as he got up following Terra.

X-X-X

Terra led Ventus not far from the cafeteria but no students were around at this time. Ven's phone started to vibrate and he checked it seeing that he had gotten a text message he opened it up and found a disturbing sentence.

**Having fun Ventus? Enjoy your freedom while you can. Always watch your back. Be sure to remember that.**

The blonde nearly dropped the phone as he gave a strangled gasp. This made Terra stop and turn around.

_Why is this happening again! _Ven thought horrified.

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing…Doesn't matter." He replied calmly. "What did you want to talk about?"

The brunette was slightly taken aback by the apparent calmness of the blonde even though his expression said otherwise.

"I wanted to warn you to stay away from my gang. It could mess your life up for the rest of your existence." Terra said in a very serious fashion. This made Ventus frown, was this guy trying to drive him away?

"I hate to break it to you, but Aqua is my best friend and I won't leave her." Ven said carefully.

"You're making a huge mistake." The brunette warned.

"Doesn't matter, my life can't get any more messed up than it is now." The blonde murmured and turned around walking away before the other teen could even say a word.

X-X-X

The day continued on without many problems. Roxas managed to get Ventus in trouble with a teacher again. Ven found out he had Terra in one of his classes and the brunette didn't look happy. Also he kept getting strange and disturbing text messages from **him**.

Currently Ventus was sitting on the low wall that surrounding the school gazing out at the passing traffic with an empty expression. That is until someone chucked an apple at his head; startling him out of his thoughts and making him fall off the wall.

"Hey! What's the big idea jerk?" Ven snapped sitting up and rubbing his head where the apple had hit him.

Ventus was about to throw the apple back at his attacker when he spotted Terra, his gang and Aqua and Roxas. Terra had frozen with another apple in his hand.

"Sorry Ven you were just so out of it. We've been trying to reach you for 15 minutes." Aqua said walking up to Ven and helping him up.

"Sorry I am just troubled." The blonde said truthfully.

"Is Va—"Roxas began but Aqua along with Ven's glare shut the younger twin up.

"Do NOT speak **his **name Roxas!" the elder twin hissed.

"So has **he**? Has **he **been bothering you?" the bluenette said taking up Roxas's question.

"Yes. **He's **been texting me disturbing messages all day." Ven replied.

Terra, Riku and Axel looked between the three in confusion, not understanding what was going on.

"What are you guys talking about?" Terra asked.

"That's classified information." Roxas piped up.

"Ven, Roxas you should head home." The bluenette girl said.

"Do you want to come with us Aqua?" the elder of the two blondes asked. Aqua looked around uncertainly before she nodded.

"I'd loved to Ven." She responded.

X-X-X

Ventus was jumpy again as the three of them walked to their house. Roxas paid no attention to his older brother's jumpiness being used to it already. Aqua was slightly concerned but knowing this was normal for him she didn't worry too much.

"Ven?" The younger of the two siblings asked.

"Yeah bro?" his elder brother replied.

"Why can't I say **his** name?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Because Roxas, I don't want to hear it ever again." He replied sharply. The younger blonde left it at that knowing it was a closed subject.

"Aqua you friends are weird." Ventus piped up.

"Hm? Why do you say that'" She asked.

"That brunette Terra was it, thinks that he can scare me off, when I have faced bigger things than a gang." The blonde said

"Ven you don't understand. Terra and his gang are dangerous and they attract very dangerous people. They're already rivals with another dangerous gang." Aqua said.

"There's no one more dangerous than Va—"Roxas began.

"Roxas! What is with you and that name?" Ventus said angrily making his brother shrink back.

"Sorry bro." The younger blonde apologized.

"Forget it just…." He trailed off and sighed as he walked into their house and went straight to his room. After a few moments of stalling Aqua trailed after her best friend.

"Ven?" The bluenette said looking at her blonde friend on the bed holding his phone, his arms were shaking.

"Ven!" Aqua exclaimed going over to sit down next to the blonde. Ventus looked over at her.

"What is it?" She asked putting a hand on the blonde's arm.

"Why won't **he **stop texting me! Why won't **he** leave me alone?" Ventus cried out with frustration.

Aqua leaned towards the blonde and embraced him with a comforting hug.

"I don't know Ven." The blunette murmured.

Ventus slipped out of her grasp and curled up under the blankets.

"I want it to stop." The blonde murmured his voice muffled by the blankets.

"It will." She murmured reassuringly.

X-X-X

Ventus went to sleep really early doing nothing else. Aqua left very worried and explained the situation to Cloud who was the only one at home for the time being. The triplet's parents not having returned yet from the small business trip they had decided to take at the last minute.

Cloud held concern for his younger brother and went to check up on him only to find the blonde knocked out of the bed with a bottle of sleeping pills on the night stand. Cloud's sleeping pills.

X-X-X

"Ven? Ventus! Wake up!" someone called shaking him violently. Ven groaned sleepily.

"Ven!" Came the warning before he was literally shoved out of his bed.

"Am up!" Ventus exclaimed distantly as he got up the floor to face his brother.

"Aqua came by and took Roxas to school. So I'll be taking you since I have to talk to your teacher anyway." Cloud said.

The young blonde stared skeptically at his older brother for several heartbeats.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because I received a call from your English teacher Mr. Leonhart while you were out from taking my sleeping pills again." The elder blonde said.

Ventus ran a hand through his spiky hair and gave a sigh.

"Get ready." The elder of the two ordered and left.

X-X-X

Ventus stood fully dressed with backpack and all in front of Cloud's precious motorcycle Fenrir. The young blonde didn't know what he was more afraid of **him** or his elder brother's deathtrap of a bike. Cloud tossed a helmet a helmet at got on Fenrir. Ven reluctantly put the helmet on and got onto the bike clinging to Cloud as they sped off towards school. Cloud smirked as he felt his little brother tighten his grip around his waist. As fast as they had left they arrived in school.

"Go find your friends and Roxas. I'll go chat with your teacher." Cloud said as he took the helmet from his brother watching him go into the school yard before he went to park Fenrir.

X-X-X

Ventus wandered around the campus looking much like a walking corpse with an empty look in his eyes. The effect of the sleeping pills and his stalker from the past was getting to him. Just when he thought nothing could get any worse he literally ran into the leader of Terra's rival gang.

"Hey watch where you're going punk!" The leader, the blonde with a beanie on his head snapped. The young blonde looked at him uncaringly.

"Hey wait a second. Aren't you that new kid that was hanging with our enemy? This is priceless:"

"What do you want?" Ven snapped. The other teen said nothing to Ven, but turned to his two members.

"Restrain him."

The other two nodded and went forwards grabbing the blonde by the arms and holding him in place

"You're going to get a beating that you'll never forget." The kid with the beanie said.

Ventus began to squirm, but a good punch to the face made him freeze. The teens around him laughed. The young blonde renewed his struggling efforts; this earned him several hard punches to the face, the stomach and the ribs.

_This is definitely not my day. _Ven groaned in his mind.

Just went the poor blonde thought he would meet a cruel end by the hands of these teens salvation came in the form of a silver blur. Riku latched himself onto the beanie kid's neck.

"Seifer let him go or else." The silverette warned.

"Or else what?" The kid named Seifer laughed giving Ventus another punch for good measure.

Riku tightened his grip on Seifer's neck dragging a knife Ven didn't know he had over the other teens arm leaving a gash.

The gang leader gave a yelp and backed away from Ventus, his lackeys letting the blonde go. Seifer escaped under the silverette's glare, his lackeys running after their leader.

The silverette went over to Ven who was sitting on the ground looking at his shoes.

"You okay Ven?" Riku asked kneeling down in front of him.

Ven looked up, he had several forming bruises on his face, a split lip, a gash on his arm and the silverette was pretty sure he has bruised ribs.

"Why did you save me?" The blonde asked in a monotone.

"Aqua's orders." He replied simply.

"Aqua's orders? Isn't Terra your leader" Ventus asked confused.

"Terra respects Aqua a lot and so do we. It was merely a request from her part to keep a watch over you. She really cares for you, so I agreed to keep an eye on you, Axel not so much." Riku explained. Ven nodded carefully, he was hurting badly.

"I should go to class." The young blonde said struggling to get up.

"You sure you're okay? You should go to the nurse's office." Riku said.

"I'll be okay." Ventus said as he painfully moved towards the building.

X-X-X

Ventus moved about in the hallway looking like a walking corpse again as he trying to get to his first period. He spotted Terra further down the hall; the brunette had also spotted him and was making his way towards the blonde. Even further past Terra Ven saw Aqua and Roxas talking to each other.

_You can't hide, hide, hide_

_It doesn't matter where you go, go, go_

_I will find you, you, you_

_And destroy you, you, you_

The words suddenly echoed in his mid as if they were coming from somewhere else. It made pain shoot through his skull. Ven let out a small whimper as his vision became slightly blurry.

Everything that happened next seemed to pass by in slow motion for Ven.

Terra had a strange expression on his face as he mouthed Ven's name, Ventus couldn't hear it. As the blonde felt himself falling to the floor he saw Terra rushing towards him panic written all over his face as he urgently yelled Ven's name. Behind him Aqua and Roxas were also rushing towards Ven.

"VENTUS!" He heard three distinct voices yell his name and then everything went black.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun. Oh noes what happened to Ven. what's going on here! Find out in chapter 5. The next chapter is in Cloud's POV.**

**Me: Please review it makes me hyper.**

**Ven: .**

**~Reviews are love~**


	4. Cloud's PoV

Chapter Four: **Cloud's PoV**

**Author's note: Here's a relatively boring chapter, but all stories need to have those. This is all Cloud man so let's see what he's up to**

**Special Thanks To: Zeni S. Master and 09 for your awesome reviews you both get cookies!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own KH**

**Roxas: Do we have to go through this again? No she will never ever ever own KH.**

**Me: Can't you be a little nicer Roxie u.u**

**~On to the Story~**

I watched my brother walk into the school before I went to park my Fenrir. I have to admit that Ventus worried me. Last night was the first time he'd retaken sleeping pills. He always took mine when something concerning his past came up. Was Vanitas bothering him again? God help us if that bastard is.

I still didn't understand why Vanitas was so fixed on going after my younger brother even though Ventus had explained this to me before.

I walked into the office to check in telling the girl up at the front desk that I had an appointment to talk to Mr. Leonhart this morning. She told me where his classroom was and I headed there quickly, just wanted to get this over with. I took a glance around to see if I could spot Ventus or Roxas, I didn't see either of them but I saw Aqua as I headed to the classroom door.

A blur of silver ran past me as I was opening the door.

"Kids." I murmured to myself as I entered the classroom.

I spotted the teacher at his desk and was middle surprised by how young he looked. He couldn't be more than in his 20s.

"Hello." The brunette teacher greeted as he looked up from a stack of papers

"You said you wanted to talk to me this morning?" I said.

"And you are?" He asked me.

"My name is Cloud. I am Ventus's and Roxas's older brother." I answered.

"Have a seat then." Mr. Leonhart said. I looked around and sat in one of the student desks near the front.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked watching the brunette curiously. I had to admit he wasn't that bad looking from my point of view.

_Gah...Cloud stop thinking these things. This is about Ventus or Roxas not you. _I scolded myself in my mind.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I found myself literally face to face with the brunette teacher and he didn't look pleased about me zoning out. He has his hands firmly planted on the desktop of the desk I was sitting at.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ventus." He said.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked worry dripping in my voice, my worry momentarily distracted me from the closeness of the brunette.

_God you're such a Bi bastard Cloud. _I chided myself.

"He didn't exactly do anything troublesome. I got concerned because he received a phone call in the middle of class. When he got back in he had this frightened look on his face. So I thought that I should report this to his family." He responded.

My heart sunk down into my stomach. So that bastard _was_ bothering him again.

"Did he tell you who called? Did he?" I asked frantically grabbing the brunette's shoulders and shaking him a bit too harshly. I was very aware of the fact that I was now invading his personal space but decided to ignore it. The brunette how ever did not ignore this fact and took a ruler from his pocket and smacked my hands away hard.

"Did he?" I tried again in a more peaceful and calm manner. Mr. Leonhart simply shook his head.

"I am sorry but he said nothing." He replied.

"It's okay Mr. Leonhart I should of known he wouldn't say anything about it." I sighed.

"Call me Leon." He said. I was about to open my mouth to say something when the classroom door burst open and a silver haired kid came in. The same kid that had rushed past me in the hall. He was panting and had a panicked look on his face.

"Whats wrong Riku?" Leon asked the teen.

"Is Cloud Strife here? I heard from Roxas that I could find him here." Riku replied between breaths.

"That would be me. I am Cloud. Did something happen?" I asked carefully.

The teen turned his aqua irises towards me and much to my horror he nodded. I was sure I'd lost all the color on my face.

"W-What happened? Are my brother's hurt?" I asked frantically.

"Ventus is injured. I am not exactly sure why, but he blacked out in the hallway. He was fine when I last saw him, a little beat up but he was perfectly conscious." The silverette said. This news got me really alarmed.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"In the nurse's office." He replied and motioned for me to follow him.

I shot out of my seat and followed the silverette; I could sense Leon rushing out behind me as well.

_What could have happened to Ventus? Did someone fight with him? Did Vanitas find him? I don't know!_ My thoughts whirled around inside my head like a tornado.

I could feel someone put a hand on my shoulder as I came to a stop in front of the nurse's office. I looked over my shoulder and saw Leon. I drew a deep breath and walked into the nurse's office. I saw Roxas and Aqua turn to look at me and I saw another brunette kid who I didn't know glance at me then he looked back at something that was out of my view. I inched closer and followed the kid's gaze and nearly went into a panic attack as I spotted my injured brother Ven. He definitely looked like he had been in a fight. He was very much unconscious and pale making the bruises on his face stand out more.

_This can be happening. No way. No fucking way._

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn. And there you have it folks. A peek inside Cloud's mind and view. This is probably one of the shortest chapters there will be.**

**Roxas: Please review pretty please with cherries on top **

**Me: I made him say that**

**Ven: And now he's going to kill you.**

**Me: Nuuu don't kill the authoress! –Runs for it-**


	5. Why

Chapter Five: **Why**

**Author's note: Here's another exciting chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to: Zeni S. Master and Mr. Kurosaki09 for your awesome reviews you guys get more cookies for your awesomeness.**

**News: I have to say that I misplaced the notebook with my fanfic Dragon and Wolves and until I find it I can't continue on it so I put it on hold. In other news I have is that am making a Zack/Cloud fanfic it's an upcoming one so you can look forward to it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this again you guys know the drill.**

**Roxas: Authoress= Not owning KH**

**Me: You're mean T_T **

**Warning: Please do not eat or drink for the duration of this chapter since there is a really hilarious scene somewhere in there, I do not want you to ruin your computer or choke and die. That will be all, thank you for your attention.**

**~On to the story~**

_Cloud…Roxas…Aqua… _Ven thought as his body tried to struggle out of the darkness.

_Whats going on? What happened to me?_

Ven finally came to slowly opening his eyes with a small groan. His vision was assaulted by light and he became temporarily blinded by the light.

Ventus felt a hand stroke his cheek, the touch was familiar being pretty sure it was Aqua. An unfamiliar touch on his forehead a nurse maybe? Another on his arm, Roxas? And yet another on his shoulder Cloud?

The blonde's eyes finally adjusted to the light, but all he felt now was pain. Standing around him were Aqua, Roxas, Cloud and the nurse. Behind them were Terra, Riku and Leon. They all had different levels of concern on their faces.

"Ugh what happened? I feel like a truck ran me over." Ven complained.

"That's what we want to know Ven." Cloud said.

"Do you remember anything?" The motherly nurse asked.

"I remember walking into Seifer's gang after Cloud dropped me off. I remember getting beat up and then Riku saving me. Then I remember walking to class and then nothing." The blonde explained.

"You don't remember what made you black out?" Aqua asked.

Ven just shook his head. "No."

"How long have I been asked?" He asked.

"Several hours, school has ended already." Terra spoke up.

Ventus looked at Leon and frowned at the brunette teacher. The teacher in turn held his hands up.

"I had to get a substitute; I couldn't leave the students unattended while I was checking out the situation here." He said simply.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Leon, but said nothing and made an attempt to get up but was pushed back down again.

"Hey, hey I don't want to stay on this bed all day." Ven complained. Everyone suddenly looked at each other for a heartbeat and Ven looked confused.

"I love you and you are my brother but Fenrir isn't the safest way to take and injured person home. And I am already taking Roxas home." Cloud apologized.

"You're my best friend, but I don't have a car." Aqua said apologetically.

"I would drive you home but I can't." Riku replied.

Leon and the nurse were getting a bit concerned by the fact that everyone was basically refusing to take Ventus home. The young blonde was starting to get discouraged.

"I'll drive you home Ven." Terra suddenly piped up. Riku flicked the brunette on the neck in warning.

"You see what happened to him for hanging out with us. Terra you shouldn't be so damn open about this!" Riku told the other.

"Well if no one is going to take him home then I don't have another choice." Terra replied.

"Why don't I drive him home and settle things." Leon put in and everyone started bickering.

Ventus was getting fed up with this and since everyone was busy arguing he silently heaved himself painfully off the bed and started shuffling towards the door.

"Where are you going Ven?" Roxas asked making everyone stop at once. The blonde cursed under his breath and turned around to face them.

"Well since none of you apparently want to get me home I am going to walk there." He said sourly.

Terra broke away from the group and walked towards him placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Ventus looked up at the brunette with an uncertain expression.

"It's my fault you are hurt in the first place so I'll drive you home." Terra said with a tone of finality. Riku opened his mouth to protest but Roxas elbowed him in the ribs.

"You don't have to do that Terra." Ven said looking away.

"Do you want to run into Seifer again?" The brunette countered. The blonde say anything, but he shook his head.

"Didn't think so." Terra said. "C'mon." The brunette said motioning for Ven to follow him.

The blonde threw a glance at the people in the nurse's office before he shuffled painfully after Terra.

_Ugh I feel horrible why the hell did I want to walk home. _He thought to himself.

X-X-X

Terra waited patiently for Ventus by his car, the blonde having a bit of a hard time walking.

"Sorry about that." The younger teen said breathlessly.

The brunette said nothing but opened the passenger door for Ven who sat down on the seat letting out a chocked groan as Terra close the door and walked around to the driver's side.

Without a word he got in and started the car and drove off. Ven had his head between his knees when he heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle.

"Hey Ven look." Terra spoke up for the first time since they left the school.

Ven curiously lifted his head and looked around seeing Cloud ride up in Fenrir. The young blonde waved at his brothers who waved back before speeding off. Ventus groaned and placed his head back between his knees.

"Everything alright Ven?" Terra asked looking at the blonde from his peripheral vision

"Ugh no." The blonde groaned. "I've never felt worse in my life."

"Is there anything I can do?" The brunette asked.

"Do you have any strong painkillers with you?" Ven asked.

"No, sorry Ven." Terra answered.

The blonde gave a sigh, after a few seconds the car jolted to a screeching stop. Ventus jolted forward almost hitting his head on the dashboard as Terra slammed his foot down on the break.

"What the hell Terra!" Ven exclaimed sitting ramrod straight and shot a glare at the elder teen.

"Look ahead." He answered simply.

Ven turned his gaze out the windshield and saw Cloud's Fenrir with the elder blonde still on it. Roxas was having a glaring contest with a kid that had a beanie on his head.

"Roxas!" Ventus shouted getting out of the car quickly ignoring his body's pain.

"Ven!" Terra called after the blonde. Ventus ignored him and ran/limped towards Seifer literally ramming into the teen knocking him off balance. With a yelp of pain he stood besides his little brother who had started backing away.

X-X-X

Seifer got up to his feet glaring at whoever knocked him down. Surprised appeared as he saw Ventus, then a smirk came over his face. Seifer grabbed Ven by the collar lifting the blonde off the ground. The young blonde kicked his legs out as he glared at Seifer.

"Seifer! Let the kid go." Terra commanded.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The blonde with the beanie smirked as he shifted his hands to Ven's neck wrapping in around and cutting Ventus's breath off.

Ventus began to struggle wildly whimpering from the pain.

"The more you struggle the sooner you'll die." Seifer said.

"Help…me…someone…Terra!" Ven chocked out.

For several long heartbeats no one said anything and no one moved. The only sounds in the area was Ven's chocked wheezing. Then Terra made his move to free Ventus. The brunette stepped up behind the captive blonde.

"What are you going to do Terra?" Seifer mocked with a laugh adding a bit more pressure to his grip on Ven's neck.

"Ven I need to you to stay as still as you possibly can." The brunette whispered into the blonde's ear.

The blonde didn't say anything –not that he could- but he stopped moving. Terra's only obstacle was time, the blonde was deteriorating quickly, and his breath's were coming more sparsely. If he didn't act fast Ventus was going to die.

Terra shot his arms forward and around the blonde's sides getting uncomfortably close and grabbed onto one of Seifer's arms. With one mighty pull Terra snapped Seifer's arm.

The bully gang leader yelled out in pain and dropped Ventus as he backed away and fled to nurse his broken arm.

The blonde was gasping for breath as air soon filled his oxygen deprived lungs.

"You okay?" Terra asked as he helped the blonde up.

"I think so." Ven said hoarsely. Roxas and Cloud rushed towards his brother, but Terra held them back.

"Go home you two. We'll see you there." The brunette said and dragged Ven back into his car and drove around Cloud's bike heading to the triplet's house knowing where to go from the directions Ven was giving him.

X-X-X

A month passed by. Ventus was getting better and was calmer since the disturbing text messages and calls from Vanitas had stopped all of a sudden. The blonde wasn't sure whether this was good or bad, but he was glad it stopped.

Terra and Ven had, much against their will ended up becoming friends even if at first they weren't happy about it.

Riku continued to guard Ven under Aqua's orders, he however didn't complain and often walked the blonde home.

Roxas and Axel had also become friends again all odds even if it was a strange friendship.

Cloud and Leon started hanging out afterschool as well.

Aqua was just happy that everything was okay and everyone was friends.

X-X-X

"I am having a get together at my place afterschool, who's in?" Terra said. They were currently in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Am in!" Roxas said.

"I'd love to." Aqua replied.

"Am in, I have to show you guys my new boyfriend." Riku said.

"You're gay?" Ventus asked.

"Who isn't?" the silverette laughed.

"So you comin' Ven?" Terra asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied as he texted Cloud about it. Their parents were rarely ever home anymore so Cloud took care of them now. He got a text from Cloud saying they could go.

"Roxas we got the okay from Cloud." Ven said to his little brother.

X-X-X

Ven was currently on his way to Terra's, he was alone at the moment since Axel had come by earlier to pick Roxas up. He kicked a rock out of his path and gave a sigh. Even if Vanitas had stopped bothering him didn't mean that his life was completely okay, he wasn't complaining thought. Their parents were barely home but he didn't care. He had other people that loved him, caring friends, two awesome brothers, a nice house and all his favorite foods. Ventus smiled to himself as he knocked on terra's door. The brunette answered it.

"Glad you could make it." Terra greeted as he ruffled the blonde's hair. Ven glared at him and ducked inside.

X-X-X

Once everyone was settled in the living room Riku decided to fetch his boyfriend who didn't want to be found at the moment so everyone just got busy.

Ventus was distracted on one of the huge bean bag chairs on the floor with terra's psp. Terra was besides said bean bag chair playing cards with Axel. Roxas and Aqua were on the couch, and Riku was standing waiting for his boyfriend to come out.

As Ventus was waiting for the game to finish loading he saw a silhouette moving behind him and he froze. The person silhouetted on the black loading screen resembled his worst enemy. He felt a hand on his shoulder followed by

"Nice to see you Ventus."

A sudden image of Vanitas flashed into Ven's mind. He let out an uncharacteristic scream and set the psp down before he literally jumped out of the bean bag chair. This caused a domino effect.

Ventus jumped and fell into Terra's lap –making them both blush by the way-

Terra in turn was startled and flung his hand of cards, which In turn hit Axel in the face.

The redhead fell backwards flinging his drink which lastly ended up all over a very irritated Riku.

Roxas was just laughing so hard he almost dropped the camera he was holding having tapped the entire thing.

Ventus got up and took off towards the hallway were the bedrooms were and went into hiding. Aqua followed the panicking blonde with a worried look on her face.

"Ven?" The bluenette asked having followed the blonde into the bathroom closet.

No response.

The bluenette opened the closet door and found said blonde curled up under the last shelf.

"Ven…What's wrong?" She asked kneeling down.

"V-Vanitas." He chocked out.

"What?" the bluenette frowned.

"H-He's here in the living room."

"No he isn't Ven; if he was we'll all be in trouble." Aqua soothed.

"B-But" The blonde stammered.

"Who you saw is Riku's boyfriend Sora Ven." A new voice spoke.

Ven peeked out and saw Aqua and Terra looking at him with concern.

"Please get out of my bathroom closet." Terra said.

"S-Sorry for getting all panicky." Ventus said as he climbed out from the small space he had fitted himself into. Terra gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay Champ. Try not to freak out like that again though. You scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry Terra." Ven murmured as he put his forehead against the brunette's chest.

**A/N: Awwwww how'd you like that. I put a little hint of Ven and Terra for you.**

**Wasn't that funny scene I told you about really hilarious it really made me laugh!**

**Ventus: Please review**

**Me: there's cookies and cuteness in it for ya!**

**~Reviews are love~**


	6. Enter Vanitas

Chapter Six: **Enter Vanitas**

**Author's Note: Here is yet another exciting chapter. This is where we meet Vanitas but nothing much happens here yet, violence is for after this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to: Zeni S. Master for reviewing as usual. I ran out of cookies because Ven ate them all but I will give you brownies instead! Enjoy!**

**News: Sorry this chapter is late I've been sick and not up to writing it but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. KH isn't mine it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney.**

**Vanitas: -opens mouth to say something-**

**Me: NO! You get the hell out of here now!**

**Vanitas: -glare and goes away to plot-**

**Ventus: And that folks isn't a good thing**

**~On with the story~**

Next day Ventus knew it was going to be a bad day, he could sense that something was really really wrong in the air as well as a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ven c´mon you need to get up." Cloud said loudly in his usual wake up call.

"No! I wanna stay home!" The younger blonde said curling up further in his blanket.

"Ven what's wrong?" Cloud asked with exasperation.

"I feel that something isn't right. Something is awfully wrong here!" Ventus exclaimed. Cloud looked sympathetically at the lump of blankets on the bed.

"Fine, if you're afraid to go to school you don't have to, but you have to come to work with me instead." The elder blonde said with a tone of undisputable finality.

Ventus gave a soft groan, but hey wasn't it better to be under the protection of your elder brother who is kickass with swords than to face getting killed when no one is around?

"Okay Cloud. I'll go." Ven said with a sigh.

"Perfect, we'll leave in an hour." Cloud said before he walked out of the room.

The young blonde kicked the blankets off and gave a sigh as he leaned over to his nightstand to pick up his cell phone. He sent a text to Aqua, Terra and Riku telling them that he wasn't going to be in school.

X-X-X

Ventus dressed up in a simple outfit of a stained t-shirt and jeans. The T-shirt had been stained by his idiotic younger brother when he decided that throwing grease at Ventus was hilarious. He was sure Cloud wouldn't mind it since they weren't going to a fancy place anyway.

"Ven! Are you ready yet?" Cloud called.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Is everything alright?" Cloud asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know bro I just have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen today." The younger blonde said.

"Better watch your back Ven. You know Dad will blame me if anything happens to either you or Roxas."

"Screw Dad, you are the best big brother in the entire planet. Don't let Dad bring you down." Ventus protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me Ven." Cloud said rolling his eyes.

"Say Cloud are you going to see Leon again today?" Ven asked as they headed out to where Fenrir was after dumping their dishes in the sink.

"You make it sound like I am dating him Ven." Cloud groaned as they set of towards cloud's workplace.

"Well?" Ven asked raising an eyebrow at Cloud's back, not that the older blonde could see it anyway.

"That's none of your concern Ven." The older blonde snapped causing Ven to laugh.

X-X-X

Ventus was bored, Cloud's job was nothing really exciting but it was cool to watch him do his job. Somehow –although not unbelievable- he'd landed a job as a fencing teacher, but not one of those normal boring fencing teacher. The younger blonde got tired of being humiliated by his brother in front of Cloud's students so he took to sitting near one of the practice dummies stabbing the hell out of it. His motivation was pretending that said dummy was his worst enemy Vanitas.

You see Cloud didn't teach any old regular fencing. Ven didn't know if it was even called fencing, because instead of cheap old sables cloud use real swords. The younger blonde guessed it was some kind of sword technique class, but Roxas had told him it was a fencing class –he was going to kill Roxas later for lying-

Also no kids under 18 were allowed to participate in the class except for himself and Roxas.

"Ven!" he heard his older brother call. Ventus looked over at Cloud leaving the sword embedded in the dummy's chest.

"Yeah Cloud?" The younger blonde replied.

"School is over by now and I don't have another class for an hour. Why don't you go look around the shops or something?" The elder blonde said. "Just don't wander too far."

"Okay I won't." Ven said getting up from his spot.

X-X-X

Once Ven was outside his bad feeling doubled so he analyzed his escape routes. Aqua's house was too far from Cloud's work. Riku's and Terra's houses were nearer although Terra's was quite a distance but running should do the trick. His own house was way too far and he knew if he headed there he would surely go down before he even reached his street. He hung around the front door of cloud's workplace as he made a call to Riku to check.

**Hello?**

"Hey Riku are you busy?"

**Yeah, am going to Terra's why?**

"Oh I just wanted to see if I could come over to your house in case something happened. I guess I'll go to Terra's then"

**Everything alright?**

Yeah just that bad feeling I told you about. It's getting worse and I don't feel safe.

**You should start heading to Terra's then and watch your back while you're out there.**

"Thanks Riku. Tell Terra I'm going over there."

**No problem just be careful.**

"Bye."

Ventus hung up with Riku and started carefully and alertly walking taking note of everything and looking for things that might not be right. He walked towards Terra's looking at store windows as he went getting all jumpy again. Then what he feared most came to reality.

"Nice to see you again Ventus. Did you miss me?" The same malevolent voice that he had learned to fear spoke up from behind the blonde.

The blonde froze in mid-step all the color draining from his face.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Please tell me it's someone else. This can't be happening. Not now! _Ven thought frantically.

Against his better judgment Ventus slowly turned around to face his enemy. When the blonde saw Vanitas standing there in all his evil and malevolent glory he knew he wasn't dreaming. One simple word came into his mind. RUN!

As the masked boy stalked forward Ven took two steps backwards. Vanitas hardly ever showed his face in public, but Ven didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

Ventus made a violent whirl and took off in a full blown run, like a mouse being chased by a cat. He took out his cell phone as he ran, dodging and jumping over obstacles in his way. He could hear Vanitas chasing after him. The blonde dialed Terra's number as he ran for his fucking life towards the shelter and safety of his brunette friend's house.

"Pick up Terra, pick up damn it!" Ven murmured under his breath.

**Hi Ven. **The brunette answered after the second ring.

"Hey Terra." Ven said breathlessly.

**Whats wrong Ven? **

"I'll explain later. Just open your damn door and wait for me outside in the yard. I'm being chased like a damn cat."

**Hang in there Ven **Terra said before he hung up.

Ventus stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he kept running; he could hear Vanitas catching up to him. Just then fate decided to throw an obstacle in his way that he had to climb over. An over turned ten ton truck the size of a small house was splayed over the side walk and half the road. Ventus threw himself on the truck climbing it but unluckily Vanitas caught his ankle while he was half way up. The blonde let out a startled very unmanly squeal as he tried to shake his enemy off. Successfully managing to do so due to his adrenaline rush by using his leg to smash Vanitas against the undercarriage of the truck making the other loose his hold on Ven's ankle.

The young blonde scrambled over the side of the truck jumping down, stumbling a bit as he landed on the other side.

"Sucker." Ven snorted as he took off yet again. Vanitas was quick to recover and was not too far behind Ven.

_So close. I can almost taste the safety. _Ventus thought joyfully.

Fate on the other hand had other plans for him and produced a crack in the side walk that caused Ventus to trip and land flat on his face with a crash. Vanitas was upon him in a second pinning his down to the ground. The unfortunate blonde began to struggle like mad.

"I warned you time and time again Ventus. But you never listened, so now it's time to punish you once and for all." Vanitas hissed wrapping a hand around Ven's fore arm.

Inky darkness began to spread out from the masked boy's hand and onto the frightened blonde's arm. Ventus was again quick to react and put his knees between them, and with one mighty shove he managed to get Vanitas off of him. The blonde stumbled up and broke out into an all out run towards Terra's. Vanitas was also fast and was after him yet again.

Ventus took a sharp turn onto Terra's street almost losing his balance, spotting Terra's fence he leaped over it and slammed into the brunette who had been waiting for him. Terra instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger teen. Ven buried his face into the brunette's chest, his breaths coming out in rapid huffs. Neither seemed to pay attention to how awkward their position was.

Vanitas who had skidded to a stop on the outside of Terra's fence apparently didn't want to get caught and let out a feral growl as he stalked off.

Terra put his hands on Ven's shoulders and pulled the young blonde back, seeming to be inspecting the younger teen for any damage. Ventus was looking down at the ground, stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's okay Ven. There is no need to cry." The brunette said trying to comfort the blonde.

_This is wrong, so very wrong. _A voice in Ventus's head told him.

_Shut up. I almost got killed by Vanitas_

_It's still wrong._

Ven chose to ignore that chiding voice in his head and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You alright?" Terra asked.

Ven said nothing but shook his head.

"C'mon." The brunette said leading the frightened blonde inside. Riku was there as he'd said and he had a concerned expression on his face.

"Ven why don't you call your older brother." Riku suggested as the blonde sat down on the couch.

Ventus was still in a state of mild shock so he just took out his phone without a word and dialed Cloud's number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Fou-

**Ven where the hell are you! ** Cloud's angry voice sounded on the other line.

The blonde said nothing for several heartbeats.

"I had to run to Terra's I was being chased. I almost got caught by the enemy."

**Why did you call me!**

"No time Vanitas is a fast little piece of shit."

**Vanitas? He's here?**

"Yes."

**Shit. Shit, SHIT! **Cloud's loud swearing Ven hold the phone away from his ear.

"I am okay though. I got away before he could hurt me."

**Stay at Terra's Ven I'm going to go get Roxas and then I'm heading over there.**

"Okay Cloud." The blonde said and hung up

_Seriously where does he expect me to go? I cant go anywhere right now or Vanitas will kill me. _Ven thought sourly.

The blonde lay down on the couch with Terra sitting by his feet and Ven lazily set his feet on Terra's lap. Riku had taken to sitting down on the floor by Ven's head and they all tried to relax by watching mind numbing cartoons on the television while they waited for Cloud and Roxas to arrive.

**A/N: Things are heating up now. What shall happen next! And yes I put in another little Ven/Terra fluff scene cuz its cute and well one takes comfort from any friend whether it's a male or a female if one has just almost been chased to death by a psycho evil person.**

**Ventus: Please review or I'll eat all the brownies like I ate the cookies.**

**Me: Don't you dare.**

**Vanitas: -gives the authoress and evil smirk-**

**Roxas: That's a really bad sign.**

**Me: -runs like hell-**

**~Reviews are the love that make me all happy inside~**


	7. Beach Day N' Midnight Surprises

Chapter Seven: **Beach Day N' Midnight Surprise**

**Author's Note: Here's another awesome chapter for you awesome readers.**

**This is kind of the calm before the storm chapter so enjoy.**

**Special Thanks To: ** **Zeni S. Master and Mr. Kurosaki09 for your awesome reviews brownies for the both of you.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own KH**

**Terra: Listen to the lady.**

**Ventus: You're an idiot**

**Warnings: Do not eat or drink for the duration of this chapter. There is a lot of funnies in here. Thank you for your attention**

**~On to the story~**

Ventus thought Roxas was an idiot. It was Saturday a couple of days after the scare with Vanitas. Cloud had become paranoid and so had the rest of them. Then Roxas just had to go plan a beach day with their parents. Why? Because of course the triplet's parents were coming to spend a whole day at the beach with everyone. Ven knew he'd be more or less safe though, and Ven's parents knew nothing of Vanitas because since they were rarely ever there for the triplet's Ventus saw no reason for telling them. The blonde had also declared the beach day safe since he was aware that Vanitas had enough common sense as not to attack a big group of people in the plain sight of the public, even though he was a deranged, evil psycho.

Everyone who was going went as follows: Cloud, Ven, and Roxas. Terra, Aqua, Riku, Sora and Leon. And of course the triplet's parents.

X-X-X

Ventus was currently crammed in the back of his parent's pickup truck. Ven had ended up having to sit in Roxas's lap. Next to the two was their big brother who was mildly happy sitting in Leon's lap. Ventus had taken to smirking at the two adults and making kissy faces at the two. In front of them were Terra and Sora, the former was laughing at Ven's rather embarrassing antics.

Ventus didn't know why the little brunette loser named Sora was doing on the truck with them instead of being in the red SUV behind them with Riku. The blonde didn't like the overly energetic overly mysterious brunette at all, but he pretended to for Riku's sake. The mentioned SUV was behind the truck carrying the rest of the gang.

X-X-X

Ventus turned around in his little brother's lap and flicked Roxas on the nipple since the younger of the two had decided to only wear his swim trunks.

"YEOUCH! What the fuck was that for you dumbass!" Roxas hissed at his older brother.

"For being a dumbass." The other replied.

Terra chuckled at their antics and Ventus grinned. For some reason it made him happy enough to smile under any circumstance every time Terra laughed. Cloud suddenly reached over and flicked Ven on the ear.

"Cloud the hell!" The younger blonde protested glaring at his older brother.

"That was for being a dumbass to our dumbass brother and for making kissy faces at me and Leon." Cloud sad simply.

Ventus grumbled something under his breath and was suddenly jolted forward out of Roxas's lap as the truck went too fast over a speed bump. The now terrorized blonde landed face first on something rather moist and warm. The startled blonde pulled away quickly to see what –or rather who- he had landed on. It was Terra. The brunette had a disturbing look on his face. Terra suddenly grabbed the back of Ven's neck and dragged the blonde forward mashing said blonde's face against his rather moist shirt.

Ven was very taken aback and began to wildly flail his arms while screaming, his screams muffled by the fabric of Terra's shirt. The blonde knew exactly why his friend's shirt was wet and he couldn't say that it made him the least bit happy. Behind the flailing blonde Roxas and Cloud were laughing, well Cloud was laughing while Roxas's was just laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Let go of me Terra!" the captive blonde shouted.

The brunette laughed and let the blonde go. Ventus crawled back over to Roxas and sat back on his lap giving the younger blonde a good smack to the head to make his obnoxious laughing stop.

"What is this I see? Are you blushing Ven?" Cloud teased.

"I'm not! It's the sun!" Ven sputtered.

"Alright, alright. Settle down all of you." Leon said as the truck took a turn towards the beach's parking lot.

As soon as the triplet's parents stopped Roxas jumped off and made a bee line for the sand with an angry Ventus on his heels. Cloud, Leon and Terra watched the two.

"Boy, those two are such a handful." Cloud said running a hand through his spiky hair.

X-X-X

The group spread out over the spot they had claimed for the day. Riku and Sora were over at the snack shack eating ice cream. Cloud and Leon where playing around in the water with Roxas and Aqua. Axel was sitting on a tree. The triplet's parents were tanning and finally Ven and Terra were sitting near the water letting the waves wash over their legs.

The younger of the two was set on collecting sea shells and dropping them in Terra's open hand, the brunette didn't seem to mind this. Ven turned his gaze to the snack shack where Riku and Sora were sitting at and his gaze was met by Sora's strange one, this made the blonde frown, Sora just gave him a devious smile and turned around.

"That kid is weird." Ventus thought out loud.

"Huh?" Terra said slightly confused.

"Oh. Sora he's weird." The blonde said as he threw another sea shell in Terra's hand.

"I wouldn't say that he's weird. He's just strangely mysterious." The older brunette teen said.

Ventus 'hm-ed' and splashed water at Terra as a wave swept over their legs.

"Hey!" The brunette said playfully as he pushed the blonde single handedly into an oncoming wave.

He got up for a second and deposited the seashells Ven had collected near their stuff before heading back to a very wet very angry blonde. Ventus tackled Terra down onto the sand before trying to wrestle the elder teen into the water. Terra managed to pin the blonde down before a large wave washed over them depositing Cloud, Roxas and Leon on top of them. The blonde on the bottom of the pile sputtered out water before grumbling.

"Would all of you please get off of me?" Venus said a bit miffed. They all mumbled apologies as they got up.

X-X-X

After a while of relaxation, Terra picked Ven up and threw the unsuspecting blonde over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The blonde began to struggle in Terra's grasp.

"Let go! Let go!" Ventus shouted as he struggled.

Terra stopped in front of the water and stood there waiting.

"Terra are you listening?" Ven yelled at the brunette.

The brunette suddenly smirked as he stared out at the ocean water, and suddenly took Ven's legs and flung him with all his strength into a huge oncoming wave, Ventus flew through the air as if he had been flung from a catapult.

"Terraaaaaaaa!"

**SPLASH!**

Terra started laughing and walked off sitting down next to Riku who had settled down in the sand.

"You're a bastard you know that." Riku mumbled.

"Yes I am aware of that." The brunette responded.

X-X-X

Ventus was now sitting on the sand next to Roxas, whom was picking out seaweed and other oceanic object out of his twin's spiky hair.

"That was awesome Ven I didn't know you could fly like that." Roxas said.

"I can't Rox. Terra launched me on purpose." The elder blonde growled.

"You want me to talk to him?" The younger blonde asked.

"Doesn't matter just let him be a bastard by himself." The elder of the two said looking at the sand as he drew designs on it.

"Wait her." the youngest said as he got up and began walking. As he walked he looked back at his elder brother, the other looked forlorn.

X-X-X

Roxas walked over to where Terra was laying on the sand. The young blonde just kicked the brunette in the side.

"What the hell!" Terra said jolting to a sitting position, Roxas just stared at the other.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Whats up?" Terra asked.

"You made my big brother upset. He thinks you wanted to hurt him when you flung him into that wave." The blonde said in a scolding manner. Terra ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I didn't want to hurt him, I was just playing around." The brunette said.

"Well, you should tell that to Ven not me." Roxas said an walked away to jump on Cloud and Leon.

Terra got up and walked over to where Ventus was sitting and sat down next to the clearly upset blonde.

"Hey Ven." The brunette said carefully. Ventus lifted his head to look at him.

"Oh, it's you." The younger teen said sourly.

"Listen to me Ven. I wasn't purposely trying to hurt you." Terra explained carefully.

"Uh-huh, so what were you trying to do? Drown me?" Ventus said glaring at Terra.

"Huh? No! I was just playing around." The brunette said.

"Nice way of playing around." The younger teen growled.

Terra put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, this made Ven look at Terra straight in the eyes.

"I am your friend am I not Ven? Have I ever tried to cause you any harm?" Terra asked.

Ven shook his head. "No Terra."

"Then why would I start now?" the brunette asked.

"I guess you wouldn't." The blonde sighed.

Terra ruffled the blonde's hair, causing Ven to smack his hand away. The sun had been going down as the two teens had talked, so now everyone was watching the magnificent sunset. Ventus watched Terra out of the corner of his eyes for a while before he turned his head to look at his brunette friend full on. Terra looked over at the blonde and grinned. Terra slowly leaned forward towards Ven until their foreheads were touching; the blonde's cheeks took on the color of tomatoes.

A resounding smack sounded and Terra yelped holding his head. Ven frowned and looked up to see Cloud with an upraised arm.

"Time to go home kids." Cloud said in a tone of warning.

X-X-X

Ven woke up to weird noises in the house. The blonde groaned and looked over at the clock, the bright red numbers told him it was 3am.

"Well time for a late night snack." Ventus said to himself as he got out of bed.

The noises kept going, but Ven didn't focus too much on what they were or where they were coming from. The blonde simply murmured something about his dumbass brothers partying in the middle of the night. Ven arrived at the kitchen not taking notice of the activities going on, on the kitchen table. The oblivious teen got a glass quietly from the cupboard as well as a pack of cookies and wandered over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. As he was putting the milk carton back he caught movement in the dim light of the fridge before he closed the door. He set the glass on the counter next to the cookies and he cautiously went over to the table to take a closer look at whom or what was on the table.

He was extremely surprised to find his brother and his teacher Leon literally doing foreplay on the kitchen table. Ventus's eye twitched, he turned around grabbing his milk and cookies and headed to his room.

"I am never, NEVER eating on that table ever again." The blonde grumbled. He caught more noises coming from his little brother's room. He set his milk and cookies down on his bedside table before going to investigate the source of the noise. Ven inched over to Roxas's door and frowned as he made out the noises to be moans and groans.

_What the hell is going on in there? _Ven thought.

He opened the door carefully and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as soon as he set his gaze into the room.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The blonde said in outrage.

_Roxas and Axel in bed having sex right under my nose, that's just as wonderful as what's going on in the kitchen. _Ventus thought sarcastically.

The blonde whirled furiously around as he slammed the door and stalked off to his room flinging himself down on the bed.

"Great am I the only straight brother in this family?" the blonde groaned. **(Denial, Denial ;))**

_Face it everyone around you is gay. _A voice in Ven's head said.

_Grr shut up, Terra isn't gay. At least I don't think he is, and I am not gay, so that doesn't make everyone gay around here. _Ven growled at the voice.

_That's what you think. _The voice mocked.

Ventus blocked the voice out and buried himself in his blankets completely forgetting about the milk and cookies and fell asleep.

**A/N: Poor, poor Ven. How'd you like that?**

**Ventus: Please give us reviews.**

**Terra: Where's the authoress?**

**Ventus: Vanitas took her**

**Terra: That's awful.**

**Ventus: Yup**

**~Reviews are love~**


	8. Trouble's a'brewin

Chapter Eight: **Trouble's a'Brewin**

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. This one is sadly one of those short chapters.**

**Special Thanks To: Lady Hikari-Yami, Zeni S. Master, Kyuubi's Kit 2 and Mr. Kurosaki09 for your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: No own KH or Zack**

**Note: We have a special appearance by Zack from Crisis Core (and Birth By Sleep) he's going to become an important part of the story and you'll see why in later chapters.**

**~On to the Story~**

Next morning was a Sunday and a very awkward morning for Ventus and his brothers. Ven decided to go outside despite the threat from Vanitas; he just couldn't stand being in the presence of his brothers at the moment after what happened last night. As the blonde rummaged around in the front yard for pebbles to pelt his brother with, a strange car pulled up outside the triplets' house.

The blonde was suddenly glomp attacked by a blur of black; he immediately froze fearing that he was being attacked by Vanitas.

"Hey Ven! Hoe have you been man?" A familiar cheerful voice piped up.

Ventus pulled out of his attacker's grasp and turned around to take a look at who it was.

"Zack!" the blonde exclaimed happily as he gave the rave haired man a hug. Zack Fair was a good family friend as well as Cloud's best friend.

"Is everything alright around here?" He asked as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Mostly alright. How long are you staying for?" Ventus asked as he shooed the other's hand away from his head.

"I'm here to stay. I moved here a few days ago." Zack replied.

"That's awesome Zack." The blonde said.

"Is Cloud home?" The raven haired man asked.

"Unfortunately." Ventus grumbled making Zack frown.

"Why do you say it like that?" The other asked.

"Cloud slept with my English teacher on our kitchen table last night." Ven said blankly.

"Oh…" Zack responded and pulled the blonde into a headlock giving him a noogie.

"Hey! Zack don't do that! Stop it." The blonde shouted as the raven haired man laughed.

As Ventus tried to get out of the other's grasp he spotted Sora and Riku walking past the house on the other side of the street. Sora was looking straight at him and mouthed _'I am watching you'_ at Ventus with a strange smile on his face as he walked off.

Ven frowned and gave a low growl before glaring at the young brunette's back.

_God I hate that kid who does he think he is? _Ven thought.

The blonde now realized that Zack had let go of his and he ran a hand through his spiky hair trying to set it in order.

"Hey man you okay? You spaced out on me." The raven haired man said.

"Yeah am good just a bit paranoid." The blonde replied.

"Vanitas again?" Zack asked.

Zack was one of the few people that knew about Vanitas and why the psycho was after him. Ven trusted Zack like he trusted his brothers, in a sense Zack was part of their family.

"Yeah he's found me again. The other day he chased me down and almost caught me." Ventus answered.

"Seems like I should have gotten here sooner." The raven haired man said.

"Don't worry about it for now. Vanitas hasn't made a move or so it seems." Ven said dismissively.

"We should go inside don't you think?" Zack asked.

The blonde nodded and headed back inside the house slightly hesitantly with Zack on his heels.

"Cloud! Zack is here!" Ventus yelled.

The eldest brother showed his face from the kitchen doorway with a very surprised expression on his face.

"Whatever you do, stay away from the kitchen table." Ven whispered to Zack.

"Ven weren't you supposed to go to Aqua's today?" Cloud asked raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" The younger blonde protested.

As if on cue Ven's cell phone blasted rock music into the mostly silent house.

"Hello?"

**Ven where are you? **Aqua's voice asked frantically from the other side of the line.

"Home why?" Ven replied frowning at her tone.

**You were supposed to come over like 10 minutes ago!**

_Oops…_

"Sorry Aqua something came up and I had to take care of it. I'm going over there now I guess"

**Alright, but hurry. Bye Ven**

Aqua hung up and the blonde sighed with slight nervousness something was going on over at Aqua's he was now sure of that. But what?

"Would someone give me a ride then?" Ven asked.

"I will!" Zack piped up.

"But Zack…" Cloud protested.

"I'll be back in a jiffy Cloud, don't worry." The raven haired man said and followed Ventus who had already gone outside.

X-X-X

There was no one that drove in a more terrifying manner than Zack. Not even Cloud's driving on Fenrir could beat Zack's with a car. As Zack pulled up to Aqua's the blonde almost chocked on his own spit in horror. Vanitas, Sora, Terra and Aqua were standing outside the bluenette's house. Riku was frantic and confused as he tried to be a peacemaker. Terra and Vanitas were having a glaring match, at least it looked like Terra was having a glaring match since Vanitas was still wearing his mask. Aqua was worried and frantic. Ventus was having a panic attack about now.

"Why is this happening again?" Ven said as he zoomed out of the car.

"Ven!" Zack shouted after the blonde.

The blonde skidded to a stop besides Terra, fear brewing in the pit of his stomach. Ven looked from Terra to Vanitas to Sora and back again. He did this same circuit three times before looking at Zack who was standing besides his car.

'_Get Cloud Now!' _Ven mouthed to Zack who nodded and reluctantly got in the car and drove away.

"You may have gotten away from me before Ventus, but now you have sealed your own fate." Vanitas said menacingly.

Sora looked at Ven and gave the blonde a sort of evil smile. Ventus growled at the young brunette showing how pissed off he was.

"Terra, Aqua, Riku I want you to go inside." Ven said. Aqua and Riku edge away but didn't go inside.

"No." Terra replied.

"Terra…"The younger teen said.

"Well isn't this priceless. I just figured out a way to cause you much grief Ventus. What better way to weaken you more than to get rid of your pesky friends." Vanitas said.

Before Ventus could react fast enough Vanitas lunged at Terra. The blonde's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"**TERRA!**" Ventus screamed.

**A/N: Dun dunn dunnnn! Whats gonna happen next OMG!**

**Personally I don't like how this chapter came out or how short it is, but I'll let you my totally awesome readers be the judge of that.**

**Zack: Review pretty please. –Puppy pouts-**

**~reviews are love~**


	9. Captive

Chapter Nine: Captive

**Author's Note: Here is another amazingly dramatic chapter for you to enjoy.**

**Special thanks to: Zeni S. Master, sexiyaoiboi69, Lady Hikari-Yami and Mr. Kurosaki09 for your super duper awesome reviews I love you all. –Gives brownies to all-**

**Disclaimer: . .or Zack. Get .it .in. your. brain.**

**~On to the story~**

Ventus watched in absolute horror as Vanitas tackled Terra to the ground, he felt frozen to the spot and several valuable seconds passed before the blonde could get his limbs working again. Ven rushed towards Terra and Vanitas who were wrestling on the ground. The blonde knew that Terra was strong, but Vanitas being the deranged evil psycho that he was, was stronger.

Sora intercepted Ventus's path and the blonde tried to shove the nuisance that was impending him from helping his friend away. Sora was surprisingly stronger than he looked and grabbed Ven's arms twisting them behind his back and holding them tightly so he couldn't break away.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I need to help Terra!" The blonde shouted frantically.

"Sorry, no can do Ventus." The young brunette responded in a none too friendly manner.

Ventus shot a look towards Aqua and Riku both looked concerned yet were unable to help their friends. Ven renewed his struggles trying to get away from Sora. Terra on the other hand was slowly but surely loosing the fight with Vanitas.

_I need to get away from this little loser now! _The conflicted blonde thought frantically.

Ventus decided to get bold and lifted his foot drawing his leg backwards in a violent motion, his heel successfully connected with Sora's crotch. The young brunette yelped in pain and let go of Ven as he doubled over. The blonde suddenly caught the familiar roar of Fenrir, but he knew his brother was still too far away to help. Ventus rushed over to Terra and Vanitas and launched himself upon the masked boy. He couldn't say that he wasn't scared because he was terrified, but he couldn't let his fear get Terra killed he'd never forgive himself if that happened.

Ventus grabbed Vanitas by the shoulders and started to tug back trying to at least distract his enemy and he succeeded. The blonde met Terra's pain-filled eyes giving his friend a reassuring smile before Vanitas turned his attacks upon Ventus.

"Maybe I don't need to kill your friends after all. You willingly give yourself up for them." Vanitas said with a dark humorless laugh.

"You can do whatever you want to me; just don't hurt the people I care about." The blonde said bravely and firmly.

Ven could now hear Fenrir's roar closer to where they were.

_Come on Cloud hurry up. _He thought.

Ventus was lifted to his feet only to be flung across the front yard of Aqua's home by a powerful punch to the stomach. The blonde stood dazed and wiped the blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth away. He knew he stood absolutely no chance against Vanitas at all.

"Fun's over, now it's time for the punishment you have evaded." Vanitas said menacingly as he grabbed Ven's arm in a death grip.

A portal of pure darkness emerged out of nowhere. Sora walked through it first, and then Vanitas dragged Ventus into it. The last things the blonde saw before being engulfed by the darkness were Terra's look of pure horror, Aqua's terrified expression, Riku's expression of disbelief and lastly his elder brother pulling up a second too late.

_I am sorry everyone. _Ven thought lowering his head in defeat.

Shame was the last feeling her had before a powerful knock on his head knocked him clean out.

_I am so sorry…_

X-X-X

Ventus let out a low groan as he finally came to. Much to his grief he remembered exactly what had occurred and how he had gotten into the position he was now in.

_I can't believe I was so stupid as to give myself up to Vanitas! _Ven groaned in his thoughts.

_But if I hadn't he would of killed Terra! _The blonde contradicted himself.

He looked around to figure out where he was. The blonde noted that he was in a stark white room with nothing in it save for himself, several chains and hooks on the wall and a metal table that he was sure was one of those operating tables. There was also a heavy metal door at one end of the room. Ven made a move to get up but was stopped by the rattling of chains.

_This is just great. I'm god knows where locked in what seems to be a torture room chained to a wall. You just have to love my life. _He thought sourly.

The blonde gave a long sigh wondering what was going to happen to him now.

"It's not every day that you get kidnapped by your deranged psycho enemy that is after your blood." Ven grumbled to himself.

Vanitas has a huge grudge against Ventus since the blonde had what was called a "pure heart". Ventus himself wasn't exactly sure that Vanitas was after his blood because he was light and Vanitas was pure darkness, but to the blonde it seemed the best conclusion out of them all. The blonde looked down at the tiled floor with a defeated sigh; there was nothing he could do in his current position.

X-X-X

Ventus's head shot up as the door banged open for a moment he thought that someone had come to rescue him, but his hopes were dashed when a mask-less Vanitas came through the door.

_I am soo dead… _The blonde thought.

Ven thought that Sora and Vanitas looked a lot alike except for the fact that Vanitas's hair was black and his eyes were gold (or amber). The blonde gave a deadly glare at Vanitas showing how pissed off he was.

"Your glares don't affect me and you know that Ventus." Vanitas said with a disturbing laugh as he undid Ven's chains making the blonde confused.

"You're letting me go? That isn't like you." Ventus said carefully.

"You wish. I am only starting on your punishment." The other said grabbing Ven's arm and dragging the now struggling blonde towards the metal table. Once closer to said table Ven saw some stains that resembled blood stains, but the frightened blonde new better.

"Sora! Help me here god damn it." Vanitas shouted.

Ventus scowled, so that pesky brunette was working for Vanitas?

_Should have known. I mean it was so freaking obvious! _Ven scolded himself.

The young brunette named Sora came trotting in and grabbed Ven's other arm and between both Vanitas and Sora they got the madly struggling blonde onto the metal table. Vanitas quickly put the chain restraints on Ven's wrists and ankles so the blonde couldn't get away. He caught the flash of silver in Vanitas's hand and noted that a knife had materialized in the psycho's hand. Ventus's electric blue eyes searched his surrounding for a way out, finding none he closed his eyes feeling tears well up under his eyelids.

_This isn't happening, this is NOT happening. I must be dreaming. _Ven tried to convince himself.

_But you aren't dreaming. _The nagging voice in his head said.

_Not now! Go away. _He growled at his inner voice.

_You're going to die like a fool. _The voice mocked and the blonde angrily blocked it out.

Ventus heard everything that was going on around him. He heard Vanitas giving orders to Sora, said brunette shuffling about. He heard Vanitas rummaging about and the clanging of objects he didn't want to know what they were. Yep life couldn't get any worse for the blonde than it already was. The sound of Vanitas's maniacal laugh reached Ven's ears causing the captive blonde to shudder.

"Are you afraid Ventus?" Vanitas asked mockingly.

The blonde felt the psycho put a hand on his forearm and resisted the urge to growl. Of course he was scared as hell but he'd never admit that to his enemy.

"No…" The blonde simply responded, very proud that his voice did not crack.

"Then why are your eyes shut?" Vanitas taunted.

"Because I can't stand looking at your face. Ventus bit back, it would have been more successfully menacing if his voice hadn't cracked at the last minute.

"Don't make me laugh Ventus." Vanitas said with a humorless laugh.

Ven gritted his teeth and dared to open one eyes to glare at Vanitas. This just made the deranged older teen laugh more. The blonde shut his eye again.

_Cloud, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Zack…Someone please help me. _Ventus pleaded in his mind.

The feeling of Vanitas's hand on his forearm was replaced by a stinging pain. The blonde did not scream, because he knew that that was what Vanitas wanted so he just grit his teeth against the pain.

**A/N: Dum dumm dummm. How'd ya like that for a suspenseful chapter I am quite proud of this one.**

**Cloud: Remember to review if you care for Ven.**

**~Reviews are love~**


	10. Cloud and Terra's PoV

Chapter Ten: **Cloud's PoV & Terra's PoV**

**Author's note: Here is yet another exiting chapter and am so soo sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and stuff.**

**Special Thanks to: Shino159, Zeni S. Master, Mr. Kurosaki09, Katsutoshi96, TribalKun, Night Walker-Leader and NaruKitX3 for your super awesome reviews love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: read the before chapters**

**In this chapter we get a peek into Cloud's head again and Terra's too. It's relatively short.**

**~On to the story~**

~Cloud's PoV~

I watched my brother leave the house followed by my best friend Zack. I still couldn't believe that Zack was back and this time for good, I had so much to talk to him about. I looked around when the two left and sat on a chair at the kitchen table.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around what happened with Leon last night and that my younger brother had actually witnessed some of it.

_Ven must hate me now, but what was he doing up that late anyway? _I thought as I gave a deep sigh.

X~X~X

I served myself a cup of coffee as I waited for either Roxas to get up or Zack to get back from dropping Ven off at Aqua's. After a while of silently sipping my coffee I heard the door slam open and then close. Zack's frantic voice followed soon after as he called my name. I rose from my chair and went into the living room to calm my raven haired best friend. Zack nearly bowled me over as he grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Zack what's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"Ventus…Vanitas…danger…need to help him…" Zack panted.

I pulled his hands off my shoulders and instead placed a hand on his own shoulder.

"Zack calm down and explain to me what happened." I said calmly. My friend paused to catch his breath and after a minute he was calm again.

"I drove Ven to his friend's house and when we got there Ven's friends were ganging up on Vanitas and what seemed like the psycho's accomplice. Ven is in danger, we need to help him" Zack explained to me.

"Why didn't you just call me to tell me to get over there? Why didn't you stay with him?" I said beginning to get angry at his carelessness.

"He told me to come get you personally." My raven haired friend said lowering his head.

"And you listened to him?" I asked in a much softer tone.

"I didn't know what else to do?" Zack said with a resigned sigh.

"We are losing time, so let's go." I urged and we both headed outside to my Fenrir.

I noticed the look Zack gave my bike before we got on it; it was the same look Ven gave Fenrir when I had to take him somewhere.

_God Ven hold on until we get there. I hope you can _

This thought made me sad because I know that I probably wasn't going to get there in time knowing how much a psycho Vanitas was. I started Fenrir once Zack got on and rode off as fast as I could. I needed to make sure my brother was safe or else our parents will think of me as a failure of a guardian.

"Hold on Ven, I'm coming." I said to myself.

X~X~X

~Terra's PoV~

As soon as the little masked psycho attacked me I felt nothing but pain, but I tried to hold my ground as best as I could. He was fast and strong and a very dangerous opponent for me. In all my years of being a gang leader I had never met such a strong and psychotic match like this kid. The longer I fought against him the more injuries I became aware of and then suddenly the fighting stopped just like that.

I looked to see why the fighting had stopped and found myself staring into Ven's frightened electric blue eyes as he tried to get my attacker away from me. I sent him a look that told him to let me handle this but Ven got the masked boy off of me before my look of warning could reach him. For a long while I couldn't move because of the pain, I felt oncoming bruises all over and I felt blood seeping out of gashes that the masked boy had left on me. I also was pretty sure that my left wrist was broken.

I was aware of Ven and that masked boy talking and I gritted my teeth as I slowly sat up not caring that I was in pain, because right now Ven was a little more important than my pain. I could feel the look of horror come across my face when I saw Ven being dragged into a dark portal. We briefly met eyes and I could see the look of defeat in the depths of his electric blue eyes.

The next thing I was aware of was Ven's older brother Cloud pulling up in his motorcycle and Ven was gone, so was Sora and the masked boy. I hadn't been able to do anything to save Ven so I lowered my head in shame at myself.

"Ven!" I heard three distinct voices yell after the now gone blonde I wanted to yell Ven's name out hoping my call would bring him back, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so knowing that my hope was a false hope. Ven wasn't coming back.

_Why is this affecting me so much? Could I possibly like him that way? _I thought

I heard someone walking up to me the noise bringing me out of my jumbled thoughts and I looked up and around. I was surprised to find Aqua already besides me when I hadn't heard her footsteps coming. I also found Cloud and a raven haired man I didn't know standing in front of me. The only one who I didn't see was Riku.

_Poor guy, he must be destroyed to find out his boyfriend was a double agent. _I thought sympathetically.

"Are you alright Terra?" Cloud asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry Cloud."

"At least you tried Terra. You couldn't beat him on your own, it's impossible to beat that bastard." He said trying to calm me.

"I am still sorry I couldn't stop that kid from taking Ven." I mumbled with a weak tone of finality.

"We need to take him to the hospital Cloud." The raven haired man I didn't know said.

"You're right Zack. Let's go." Cloud answered.

X~X~X

With the help of Cloud and the man named Zack I got to the hospital in one piece, more or less. The doctor told me that I had some bruised ribs; my wrist was in fact broken like I had suspected. And they stitched up most of the gashes I had. I was however not paying attention to anything around me. My mind was off wandering thinking of a certain blonde that was trapped in the clutches of evil.

Was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he _dead_?

These were the questions that were constantly plaguing my mind. I clearly doubted that Ven was okay, seeing that masked boy in action already told me that Ven would be far from okay. I gave a heavy sigh and decided that when I was healed enough to move without being in a lot of pain, I would go out and look for Ven myself. Until then I would let the people around me search for him and hopefully he would be alive by that time. I kept my hope pinned on that. I wasn't sure what was driving me to think these thoughts but I just needed to see Ven alive.

**A/N: And there you have it folks another amazing chapter.**

**Terra: Please review 3**

**~Reviews are love~**


End file.
